Solo Tú
by Serenity1089
Summary: Post Stars. One-Shot Navideño. Continuación de Quédate Conmigo. Serena y Seiya cumplen su primer año de noviazgo pero no todo sale según lo planeado para tan especial ocasión...


_Hola a todas!_

_Aqui les traigo este pequeño one-shot navideño que escribi con mucho cariño para todas ustedes! Esta historia es la continuación de **Quédate Conmigo**!_

_Realmente espero que les guste esta historia y les mando un gran saludo y mis mejores deseos a tods, espero que estas fechas se la pasen muy bien, que tengan una feliz Navidad y un muy prospero Año Nuevo!_

_XOXO_  
_Serenity_

* * *

**Solo tú**

Por _Serenity_

-Te amo, bombón…

-Yo también te amo, Seiya

Seiya inclino su rostro y nuestros labios se unieron en un tierno beso mientras todas las parejas a nuestro alrededor siguen bailando al compas de la música y nosotros nos perdemos en este beso sin que nos importe la multitud que nos rodea en el Baile de Navidad.

La suave música que se escuchaba repentinamente empezó a parecer un zumbido que cada vez se hacía más fuerte…

_Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock…_

Abrí los ojos y me di cuenta de que ya no estoy en una pista de baile en los brazos de Seiya, sino que estoy acostada en mi cama, la luz del sol entra con fuerza por mi ventana y lo que suena es mi celular. Extendí mi brazo para tomar el aparato y con una enorme sonrisa al ver que me está llamando Seiya y contestarle

-hola Seiya… -susurre dando un bostezo

-¡buenos días, bombón! ¿Te desperté?

-sí, pero no importa, me alegra mucho escucharte. ¿Cómo van las cosas en la filmación?

-muy bien, por fin se logro terminar la escena que estuvimos haciendo toda la noche…

Mi querido y amado novio, Seiya Kou, está filmando desde hace unas semanas una película de misterio sobre un estudiante que descubre que muchos de sus compañeros se transforman en hombres lobos durante la luna llena y su deber es detenerlos. Esta es una gran oportunidad para en el mundo del cine ya que es el protagonista de la película y es la primera vez que trabaja en algo que es totalmente independiente a Three Lights, además de que Yaten y Taiki no trabajan con él en la película.

Extraño mucho a Seiya, se fue desde hace una semana a un pequeño pueblo en las afueras de Kioto en donde están grabando muchas de las escenas más importantes del final de la película y siempre me llama todos los días para contarme todos los detalles de su día. Desde que somos novios desde hace casi un año, hemos estado prácticamente todo el tiempo juntos y esta separación hace que lo extrañe demasiado.

Comprendo que su trabajo es importante su trabajo y si por él fuera, no se iría jamás de mi lado, pero me consuela saber que está trabajando arduamente para volver este jueves, justo a tiempo para el Baile de Navidad que habrá en la preparatoria el 23 de diciembre, la noche en vísperas del primer aniversario de Seiya y yo oficialmente como pareja….

-todo eso suena grandioso, Seiya. ¿Regresaras a tiempo para el baile?

-por supuesto, bombón. Espero ansiosamente ese día ¿Qué tal va organización?

-ahí vamos, ya solo tenemos que empezar con la decoración del gimnasio para terminar a tiempo

-va a quedar maravilloso considerando que eres miembro del comité organizador

-no lo dudes, va a ser el mejor baile de la preparatoria. Además, ayer fui al centro comercial y encontré el vestido más hermoso que jamás haya visto. Me veré perfecta para esa noche –dije con una sonrisa recordando el vestido que está guardado en mi closet, un vestido largo entallado de un solo hombro en color azul zafiro, igual que los ojos de Seiya. En cuanto lo vi ayer en la tienda, supe que era el vestido que estaba buscando.

-bombón, eres perfecta sin importar lo que uses.

-recuerda que el baile es de gala, no se te olvide conseguir tu smoking

-descuida, Taiki ya se encargo de eso. Además tengo que estar presentable considerando que el baile durara hasta después de medianoche y será nuestro primer aniversario

-un año juntos… Seiya, te extraño demasiado

-yo también, pero estaré de regreso el miércoles por la noche… -dijo él dando un suspiro -Mi descanso ya se termino, tengo que irme.

-de acuerdo… Te amo, Seiya

-yo también te amo, bombón

Termine la llamada y salí de la cama para bañarme y arreglarme para irme a la escuela. Termine de desayunar justo a tiempo de que pasaran por mi Lita, Ami, Mina, Yaten y Taiki y todos nos fuimos a la preparatoria

Lunes por la mañana y las clases transcurrieron con normalidad, aunque la mayoría ya ni le prestábamos mucha atención a lo que decían los maestros ya que estos son los últimos días de clases, en tres días es el Baile de Navidad y por fin las tan esperadas vacaciones de invierno.

Este año, les toco a los alumnos de segundo año preparar todo para la celebración de Navidad, por lo que se decidió que se realizaría un baile. Como miembro del comité organizador junto con Mina, Lita y Ami, nos hemos quedado después de clases a preparar todo lo relacionado con la ocasión, y como ya queda poco para el gran día, se inicio con la decoración del gimnasio de la escuela: con globos plateados y copos de nieve que hicimos y que colgaremos en el techo para dar la impresión de que está nevando, además de un pequeño escenario en donde tocara un DJ que se contrato, además de que Three Lights cantara algunas canciones…

-¡chicas, suban un poco más esa tira de globos! –grito Mina a Lita y a mí que cada una estamos sobre una escalera a un costado de la puerta del gimnasio colocando algunos globos

-¿no está muy alto? –pregunto Lita mientras movíamos más arriba los globos

-¿tú crees? Haber, bájenlos solo un poco –dijo Mina indecisa

-¡date prisa, Mina! –grite mientras obedecía lo que decía -Ya me canse de sostener esto

-un poco más… ¡ahí! ¡Perfecto!

-pero si allí era donde yo decía desde un principio, Mina –dijo Ami

-¿enserio?

-¡chicas! –gritamos Lita y yo

-bien, ya déjenlos ahí

-los siguientes nos dirá Ami donde ponerlos –dije mientras ponía un poco de cinta adhesiva para que se sostuvieran los globos

-buena idea. Además ¿no sé supone que Yaten y Taiki vendrían a ayudarnos con esto? –pregunto Lita

-se supone, pero le dije a Yaten lo que haríamos hoy y prácticamente él y Taiki huyeron del trabajo –dijo Mina

-si quieren yo les ayudo, chicas

Voltee sorprendida al reconocer esa voz y vi entrar al gimnasio a Rei, acompañada de Darién. Las chicas se acercaron a él para saludarlo y yo me baje de la escalera rápidamente y corrí a abrazarlo.

Desde que él se fue a Estados Unidos hace un año, nuestra relación se ha convertido en una buena amistad y hemos mantenido constante comunicación por medio de cartas y correos electrónicos, me cuenta lo bien que le ha ido en sus estudios y que hace unas semanas empezó a salir con una chica que conoció allá. Me había comentado que tenía intención de venir a Tokio por las fiestas, pero no imagine que llegara tan pronto.

-me alegro mucho de verte, Serena. Te vez muy bien –dijo Darién con una sonrisa

-¡gracias! Tu tampoco estas nada mal… ¿Cuándo llegaste a Tokio?

-esta mañana, quería sorprenderlas e iba para tu casa, Serena, pero me encontré a Rei camino allá y me dijo que todas estaban aquí

-nos da mucho gusto verte otra vez, Darién –dijo Ami

-pero me hubiera gustado más que nos avisaras que venias, al menos hubiéramos ido podido ir por ti al aeropuerto

-exacto, y así hubiéramos al menos organizado una fiesta de bienvenida –dijo Lita -¿supongo que Andrew aun no sabe que estas aquí?

-no, aun no lo sabe. De hecho estaba pensando que podríamos ir al Crow a buscarlo e ir todos a comer

-¡eso sería fantástico! Terminemos mañana lo que nos falta y vamos por nuestras cosas para irnos

Fuimos por nuestras mochilas y nos fuimos con Darién en su auto al Crow, Andrew se sorprendió tanto como nosotras al ver a Darién y como su turno ya había terminado, nos fuimos al centro comercial a comer. Darién nos platico sobre sus clases, los lugares que ha visitado allá y que está considerando seriamente residir allá ya que está interesado en trabajar en uno de los hospitales más importantes de Nueva York.

Nos quedamos con él platicando gran parte de la tarde, tras lo cual cada quien se fue hacia su hogar y Darién me acompaño hasta mi casa…

-gracias por traerme, Darién –dije una vez que estaciono su auto frente la puerta de mi casa

-es un placer… ¿Serena, que tal van las cosas con Seiya?

-bien, las cosas entre nosotros van de maravilla –dije con una sonrisa. A pesar de las muchas cartas que nos hemos enviado, el tema de mi noviazgo con Seiya es algo de lo que hablamos muy poco

-me alegro mucho por ustedes. ¿No le molestara que hayamos pasado la tarde juntos?

-no, claro que no, sabe que somos amigos. Además, él ahora no está en Tokio por lo de su película, así que no te preocupes… -dije dando un suspiro –la chica de la que me hablaste… ¿Megan? ¿Vino contigo?

-no, ella se fue de viaje a pasar las fiestas con su familia… me hubiera encantado traerla para que la conocieras, seguramente las dos se llevarían muy bien

-entonces la próxima vez que vengas, dile que venga para que pueda conocerla

-eso hare –dijo Darién con una sonrisa

-tengo que irme. ¿Nos veremos después?

-por supuesto

-bien… ¡ah! Por cierto, si no tienes nada que hacer el jueves, me encantaría que fueras al baile de navidad de la preparatoria

-seguro. ¿No importa que no tenga pareja?

-claro que no, además te reservare un baile ¿está bien?

-de acuerdo

-muy bien, ¡nos vemos, Darién!

Salí del auto de Darién, me despedí de él con la mano antes de nuevamente pusiera su auto en marcha y se alejara por la calle. Entre a la casa y subí a mi habitación a cambiarme y a llamarle a Seiya…

-¡Hola bombón! ¿Qué tal tu día?

-muy bien, adivina a quien vi esta tarde

-mmm… ni idea ¿a quién viste?

-¡a Darién! Llego hoy a Tokio

-vaya… no esperaba que fuera a volver tan pronto

-vino a pasar las fiestas aquí. Nos invito a comer a Andrew, las chicas y a mí y nos conto ya necesitaba de estas vacaciones para distraerse de tanto estudiar

-entonces pasaste toda la tarde con él

-sí, pero no te pongas celoso por qué no dejo de contar las horas que faltan para que te vea. Mejor cuéntame que tal va todo en la filmación…

**S&S**

El martes transcurrió con normalidad en la escuela, entre las clases y terminar de decorar el gimnasio para el baile; globos por todas partes y los copos de nieve que colgamos a lo largo de la pista de baile. Todo quedo tan hermoso que no puedo esperar a que ya sea el baile de Navidad.

Cuando llegue a mi casa, comí algo y llame a Seiya y estuvimos hablando de lo que ambos hicimos a lo largo del día. Lo extraño tanto, pero me alegra saber que mañana en la noche volverá a Tokio. Justo a tiempo para el baile, nuestro aniversario y Navidad…

-ya sabes a qué hora llegara tu vuelo mañana? Estoy tan ansiosa de verte que quiero ir a recogerte al aeropuerto

-sobre eso, bombón…

-¿qué pasa?

-el director de la película nos informo hoy que nos quedaremos un poco más para filmar algunas escenas adicionales y regresare a Tokio hasta el viernes por la tarde

-te perderás el baile, Seiya

-lo sé y realmente lo lamento, bombón… pero llegare para la cena de Navidad en tu casa

-es nuestro aniversario, Seiya! Cumplimos un año de novios y no vas a estar aquí!

- técnicamente si llego en nuestro aniversario, 24 en la tarde

-no es lo mismo y lo sabes. Íbamos a celebrar desde el baile, mis padres se mostraron muy flexibles con mi hora de llegada para que estemos un rato juntos después… además de que íbamos a ir a pasear por la mañana

-lo compensare, bombón, lo prometo. Realmente lo lamento, pero la película es importante

-creí que yo también era importante para ti

-sabes que lo eres, pero tienes que entender que tengo responsabilidades

-esa parte la entiendo, no que no estés en un día tan importante para nosotros. Cuando fue mi cumpleaños pospusiste esa firma de autógrafos para estar conmigo y ahora que será nuestro aniversario, no estarás aquí

-por más que quiera, no puedo cancelar todo por estar contigo

-y obviamente no puedes posponer la filmación unos días por nosotros –dije molesta

-por favor, bombón. No vale la pena pelear por esto

-¿eso es lo que crees?

-trata de entender que esto no es sencillo para mi

-ni para mí lo es, pero afortunadamente ya me di cuales son las cosas importantes para ti

Termine la llamada, pero un momento después volvió a sonar mi celular; es Seiya quien me llama. Ni siquiera le conteste y apague mi celular.

Generalmente cuando Seiya y yo peleamos es por cosas sin importancia como que película veremos en el cine o que haremos un fin de semana, pero esta es una de esas veces en las que realmente estoy molesta con él. Entiendo que Seiya hay cosas que son importantes en su trabajo, pero el único día que quiero que esté a mi lado, le da más prioridad a su película que a nuestro noviazgo. Realmente es un idiota.

La mañana siguiente durante el almuerzo, el tema de conversación por todos lados es el Baile de Navidad de mañana, incluyendo a mis amigos que no dejan de hablar de eso y yo me siento más deprimida que nunca porque mi tonto novio no estará aquí…

-¡ah! ¡No puedo esperar a que sea mañana! –dijo Mina emocionada –¡el baile será perfecto!

-¡lo sé! Y lo mejor es que bailare con Andrew toda la noche –dijo Lita

-¿eso significa que las cosas van mejor entre ustedes? –pregunto Taiki

-sí, puede que por fin demos el siguiente paso igual que Rei y Nicolás, y oficialmente seamos novios

-¡que romántico! Sin duda va a haber mucho amor por todas partes ¿o no Serena? ¿Serena?

-ehh… ¿qué me decías, Mina?

-¿qué tienes, Serena? Has estado muy callada –dijo Ami preocupada

-estas así por lo que paso entre Seiya y tu ayer ¿verdad? –dijo Yaten

-¿se los dijo? –pregunte sorprendida

-solo dijo que pelearon, no dio detalles –dijo Taiki

-¿Cómo que te peleaste con Seiya? ¿Por qué, Serena? –dijo Lita sorprendida

-no deberían pelear y menos cuando tienen tantos días sin verse –dijo Ami –deberían de reconciliarse esta noche que el regrese

-ese es el problema, Seiya no regresa esta noche… no llegara para el baile. Ya ni siquiera tengo ganas de ir, pero como soy miembro del comité organizador, no puedo faltar

-¿no crees que estas exagerando las cosas, Serena? –dijo Yaten –es solo un baile

-¡no seas tan insensible, Yaten! ¡No es solo un baile! –dijo Mina regañándolo –Es el aniversario de Serena y Seiya, y él no estará aquí

-ahh… lo siento, no recordaba que…

-está bien, no importa ya

-no estés triste, Serena. Veras que la vamos a pasar bien todos juntos en el baile –dijo Lita –todos bailaremos contigo y no dejaremos que pierdas tu alegría en una noche tan especial como lo será mañana

-gracias…

-deberías de llamarle a Seiya para que arreglen las cosas –dijo Ami

-no quiero hablar con él, además tengo razón de estar molesta con él porque no va a volver

-pero Seiya también la tiene, su película es tan importante como tú y no puede simplemente abandonar la filmación –dijo Taiki

-aun así, no quiero hablar con él

**S&S**

Jueves al atardecer y ya termine de arreglarme para el baile. Traigo puesto mi vestido largo azul zafiro y me peine con mis tradicionales coletas, pero las puntas rizadas. Mamá no deja de decirme que me veo hermosa, pero no deja de decirme que sonreía y no puedo.

Extraño a Seiya, su cálida presencia junto a mí, su sonrisa, sus ojos pero no quiero hablar con él y él tampoco me ha llamado. Rei me dijo que soy una inmadura orgullosa por dejar que esto se vuelva más grande de lo que realmente, pero no quiero ser yo quien le pida disculpas cuando pasare esta noche tan importante sin él.

Yaten y Taiki pasaron en su auto por mi junto con Mina y Ami, me puse mi abrigo negro y juntos fuimos al baile. Cuando llegamos, el baile ya habia comenzado y muchos de nuestros compañeros de clases ya habían llegado, incluyendo a Lita quien estaba con Andrew y Darién, y unos momentos después, llego Reí con Nicolás.

La transcurría con tranquilidad, mayor parte del tiempo bailamos todos en grupo, divirtiéndonos al máximo y cantando todas las canciones que ponían a coro. Dada la ausencia de Seiya, Yaten y Taiki cantaron algunas canciones en lo que pareció un mini concierto de Three Lights mientras los escuchábamos mientras bebíamos ponche. Cuando ellos terminaron de cantar, la música cambio el ritmo que había llevado gran parte del baile y empezaron con una canción romántica; Ami, Rei, Lita y Mina se fueron a bailar con sus respectivas parejas y yo me quede bebiendo mi ponche al lado de Darién…

-¿quieres bailar, Serena?

-gracias, pero prefiero darle un descanso a mis pies –dije con una pequeña sonrisa

-vamos, por los viejos tiempos

Darién extendió su brazo, deje mi vaso con ponche y fui con él hacia la pista de baile. Él me rodeo la cintura con sus brazos y yo puse los míos alrededor de su cuello mientras empezábamos a bailar, y yo en la única persona en quien pienso es en Seiya. Él debería estar bailando conmigo en este momento. Yo debería de estar bailando con él y no con Darién…

-perdón, Darién –dije separándome de él

-¿estás bien?

-necesito un poco de aire. No tardo

Salí de gimnasio hacia los jardines de la escuela, pero hay varias parejas besándose tras unos árboles y no creo soportar ver a una pareja más esta noche. Camine hacia el edificio en donde están los salones de clase, todo está muy oscuro y tranquilo. Subí hasta la azotea y allí me quede contemplando la vista, frotando mis brazos tratando de entrar en calor; no debí de dejar mi abrigo en el gimnasio.

La música del baile se escucha muy lejana y la tranquilidad que hay aquí me ayuda un poco a aclarar mi mente, pero solo un poco ya que no dejo de pensar en Seiya. Rei tenia razón, soy una tonta inmadura! Me siento culpable por pelear con Seiya por esto, sé que él realmente quisiera estar aquí en este momento y ya es hora de que me trague mi tonto orgullo.

Saque mi celular y marque a su celular, pasaron unos momentos antes de escuchar su voz

-bombón…

-lo siento, Seiya

-yo también lo siento

-soy muy inmadura por pelearme contigo por esto. Sé que son cosas de tu trabajo y no siempre puedes estar aquí conmigo por más que quisieras.

-sabes que eres lo más importante para mí, bombón, nunca dudes de eso. Si tengo que trabajar tanto es porque pienso en nuestro futuro y en todas esas cosas que quiero que hagamos cuando terminemos la escuela

-lo sé… solo desearía que estuvieras aquí

-da media vuelta, bombón

Voltee y me quede sorprendida al verlo frente la puerta de la azotea vestido con un traje negro y su celular en la mano, mirándome con una hermosa sonrisa caminando hacia mi

-¡feliz aniversario, bombón!

Corrí hacia él y lo abrace con fuerza, él me estrecho entre sus brazos. Alce mi rostro y nos besamos lentamente, con suavidad. Un beso muy necesitado para ambos después de estar separados lo que me pareció una eternidad, a pesar de que solo fueron como dos semanas.

-¡no sabes lo feliz que me haces porque estás aquí, Seiya! ¡Te extrañe tanto!

-yo también te extrañe mucho, bombón

-creí que volverías hasta mañana

-le dije al director que tenía que volver pronto y pospusimos la grabación de las escenas que faltaban hasta después de Navidad. Lamento no haber llegado a tiempo antes

-lo que importa es que estas aquí. Estás muy guapo

-gracias, y tu estas preciosa con ese vestido. ¿pero no tienes frio?

-ya no –dije metiendo mis brazos dentro de su saco rodeando su cintura. Extrañaba tanto sentir el calor de su cuerpo –me hiciste mucha falta

-y tu a mi ¿quieres volver al baile?

-quiero tenerte para mi sola el resto de la noche, sin tener que compartirte con tus hermanos ni con tus locas fans

Copos de nieve empezaron a caer del cielo mientras me mira con los ojos llenos de amor, y yo siento que lo amo mucho más. Seiya inclino su rostro y nos besamos. El momento es perfecto, nuestro primer aniversario, el primer año de muchos más que nos esperan juntos…


End file.
